halofandomcom-20200222-history
Base
A '''base' is a generic stronghold in Multiplayer games or Campaign missions. A base may be a building or a certain area, and its importance may vary depending on a mission or game. .]] Usage Usage of bases usually varies depending on a mission or multiplayer gametype. Usually, a base is used to provide protection, or contain stronger weapons or equipment. Throughout the game series, bases may contain: *Power ups and/or Active camouflages. *Spawn points to keep away from enemy fire. *Ammunition. *Protection. *The Flag and flag capture points in CTF. *The skull in Oddball. *The Bomb spawn and arming points in Assault. *Teleporters to get to various locations in the map. *Health Packs in Halo: Combat Evolved. *Turret(s) either inside, around, outside, and on top *Scenery depicting whether the base is a Red Base or a Blue Base like the team color's Flags surrounding the building and/or Red/Blue lighting. *Camping spots for snipers and/or ambushes. *Grenades. *Barricades for the Infection gametype in Halo 3 and Halo: Reach *Hiding Spot for the VIP in the VIP gametype. *Defensive positions during an attack. *Man Cannons for quick transportation. *Equipment *Territories in the gametype Territories *Grav Lift(s) to go into to go around a base's different levels *Use for cover in King of the Hill. *"Turtle" into which means to make a whole team go on defensive. *Use control panel(s) to open obstructions like gates or blockades *Supplied to be used as fortresses *High ground ideal for sniping and base defense *Dominion bases (Halo 4) *Holdouts in the Flood gametype (Halo 4) Although bases are mostly used for CTF, they can be particularly useful in Oddball (to hide in, if nav points are disabled) and King of the Hill. Bases range from small rooms all the way to a huge tower with mini buildings. For example, in the map Infinity, one team also has a sub-base, quarter way to their destination. Halo: Combat Evolved .]] In Halo: Combat Evolved, bases are very symmetrical and fair-shaped. For example, in the multiplayer levels Battle Creek and Blood Gulch, the bases are literally exactly the same model, with the exception of different colors, to mark the bases. Also to be noted is the lack of texture on these bases. Halo 2 Halo 2 bases are much like Halo: Combat Evolved's bases, except with different makeovers, smoother designs, and better weaponry. Halo 3 Depending on the map, bases can be radically different or exactly the same. The base usually contains weapons such as Assault rifles, Battle rifles, and a Sniper rifle. Halo Reach As with Halo 3, the equipment bases have is according to map, as per the newly made Forge 2.0 though, the bases can all be radically different and don't particularly have to make sense. Halo 4 Bases in Halo 4 seem to have a much larger effect in gameplay. Similar to Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, 3, and Reach, the bases are used for objective-based modes like Territory Control and Capture the Flag. But now, thanks to the Dominion gamemode introduced in the multiplayer of Halo 4, bases have a much more significant impact with defense turrets, built cover, vehicles, and the fact that the actual base is the point to capture. Images Image:Base4.jpg|The Sidewinder red base. Image:Base2.jpg|The Battle Creek red base. Image:Canyon1.jpg|The Danger Canyon red base. Image:Infinity1.jpg|The Infinity red base. Dominion on Longbow 001.jpg|An example of a base in the Dominion gametype in Halo 4 Trivia *The only map in which both bases are literally symmetrical—including the whole map and the level geometry—is Rat's Nest. If exact geometric symmetry isn't required for bases to be considered "symmetrical," however, then many other maps have symmetrical bases. Category:Multiplayer Lexicon